Secrets
by Edward-Elriclover1
Summary: Winry goes to her Grandmother's house for a project. During her time there she finds things about the land she is in and her dead mother's secret. Along the way she meets a boy who hides a secret of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Winry was going up the front steps of her grandma's house. She was here because she had to do an essay for her high school history class; it was about her family. Winry was 17, blonde with navy blue eyes. She was skinny and she always kept her long hair in a ponytail.

Her grandma's house was old and kind of scary looking. Winry came here only once when she was a child; she didn't have a good experience because she got lost in the wood behind the cemetery that they have. Winry opened the door slowly and said. "Grandma…are you here?"

There was silence but it didn't last long because she heard pots and pans fall from the kitchen. She looked at the door that lead to the kitchen from that door came an old woman who was short.

"Winry," the old woman said. Winry smiled at her Grandma, she was a little strange but she loved the her very much.

"Hey there Grandma," Winry smiled. After dinner Winry got her notebook and was heading for the back door.

"Wait!" her grandma yelled. Winry turned around to looked at her Grandma.

"What?" she asked.

"It's to dark for you to go outside," she said nervously.

"It's not that dark, I'm just going to look at the tomb stone to see when they died,"

Pinako's expression looked hard and serious. Winry sighed. "Why can't I go out?"

"There are things out there. At night is when they hunt for food," Pinako said. Now Winry got what all this was about. There were in the Rockbell family rumors about this very house. They say it was once own by Vampires and that they are still here but they can not get in the house.

"You really believe in those rumors?" Winry asked her Grandma. Pinako nodded. Winry looked outside and got this ominous feeling like there was something out there waiting for her. No, I will not let those rumors get the better of me! She thought. Winry agreed that she wasn't going out. Pinako looked up and smiled to her granddaughter. That night in Winry's room, she was looking at the ceiling when her grandmother came in.

"Winry I have a gift for you," she said holding a velvet ring box. She handed it to Winry. "It belonged to your Mother. She wanted me to give it to you."

Winry took the box and opened it. Inside there was a ring, it was beautiful. "Thanks," it was the only thing on her mind to say. Pinako left the room as she did Winry put the box on the night stand and went to sleep. The next morning, Winry got up and went to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and screamed. Pinako heard the scream and went up to the room.

"What's wrong!" Pinako yelled. Winry turned around and said. "Look at my hair! It's a mess!"

Pinako sighed and gave Winry a brush. Down stairs Winry was eating breakfast.

"You shouldn't scare me like that," Pinako said.

"Sorry, I kind of over reacted," Winry said embarrassed. Winry looked at the graveyard and got that feeling again. Calm down Winry its only your imagination. She said to herself. She knew there was nothing out there but corpses and stones. Still she had the feeling that she was wrong. As she went out she got a cold shiver; she turned around to make sure no one was watching her. No one is here, so why am I getting to work up about this? Winry asked herself. She went to one of the gravestones and started writing down the date when they died. The wind started blowing harder than before. She looks up and sees a man on the other side of the graveyard.

"Who's that?" Winry asked herself. The man had green hair and light violet eyes, and on his face was an evil smile. Winry couldn't look away from the man. His gaze was to strong to break away from. Her head began to throb, and she couldn't move.

Nice to see you again. A voice said.

Were did it come from? She asked herself. Then she knew where it came from. She looked at the man, but all this time he hasn't said a word. Then where she couldn't figure it out. But then see realized it was in her head. She heard it in her head.

"How can you do that?" She asked. The man said nothing and then he turned around. Winry felt sick and everything went black.

She woke in her room with her Grandma beside her. Pinako looked worried and scared.

"Grandma, what happened?" Winry asked.

"You fainted," she replied. Then Winry remembered the man with the green hair. Who was he? She asked herself. She looked at her Grandma and asked. "Do you know anyone who has green hair and light violet eyes?"

Her grandma eyes widen. "N-no."

"Grandma?" Winry said.

"It's nothing, you need some rest," she said while leaving the room. Winry had this feeling that her grandma was hiding something from her. Later that day Winry and Pinako went to the town to buy some things for dinner. The People there were looking at them strangely. I guess they believe in those stupid rumors. Winry thought. Then she felt cold, and everyone froze. Up ahead she saw the man again with that smile. Go away! She thought. Her mouth wouldn't respond to her commands. He walked toward her slowly, teasing her. She wanted to scream and run away from here but her body didn't listen.

The man was now right in front of her. He moved his hand to her chin. "So beautiful."

Winry wanted to slap him for touching her but couldn't. She was like in some sort of spell that she couldn't break free. He got closer to her face. No! she thought. Then she could move again and the first thing she did was to slap him.

"Still the same," he smiled. "Till we meet again."

As he disappeared everyone started moving again. Winry couldn't believe what was going on with her.

"Winry?" Pinako said breaking her thoughts.

"Huh.." she said.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah,"

But she lied, she wasn't all right. She was frighten. As they walked back to the house Winry couldn't think of anything else but that man. Why can't I get him out of my head! Winry thought. At the house she was working on her report.

"I need those dates but I'm to scared to go out there," she said. Why was she scared? It's just I guy, right? She didn't know what to do.

"Winry," Pinako said.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

Winry couldn't tell her Grandmother. If she did she start talking about what if it could have been a vampire.

"Nothing," she lied. She didn't like lying but it was the only way not to get her grandma worried. That night in her room she couldn't sleep. She looked at the night stand and grabbed the box. As she opened it she wished she could have met her mother but she died giving birth, at least that's what they told her.

"Mother please help me, or tell me how to get rid of that guy?" she said. The night went on and she finally went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Winry wakes up in a forest and see the man.

"W-hat do you want?" she asked. He smiled at her. 

"Don't you remember who I am?" he said. "I'm Envy."

"No, I don't know you,"

"I can't believe that you forgot me again, no matter we will soon be united again." 

A ringing sound is heard and Winry wakes up in her bed. What does he want with me? She thought. As she went down the stairs she noticed a woman sitting down on the couch. 

"Hello," Winry said to the woman. She looked up and smiled at her. Pinako came out of the kitchen with a tray. 

"Winry this is Izumi. She knew your mother very well." Winry looked at the woman. She got the same strange feeling that she gets when see is close to Envy. Izumi was tall with brown her that was in a ponytail, and had brown eyes. 

"You looked exactly like your mother," she said. Winry just nodded at the woman. Pinako and Izumi started talking; Winry got bored so she went outside. She turned her head to the yard and saw a guy standing by Izumi's car. Winry blushed at the boy. He was her size with blonde hair in a ponytail and with golden eyes. 

"Wow, he so handsome," Winry whispered to herself. He looked up and saw Winry blushing. Oh no, he's looking at me! Winry thought. But the guy looked back down. Winry, out of curiosity, went toward him. "Hi," she said.

He didn't say anything he just stood there like nothing. As Winry got closer she noticed that the strange feeling was coming back. She looked up at the guy. Could he be the one causing the weird feeling I'm having? She asked herself. 

"So, what's your name?" she asked. 

"Edward Elric," he said without looking up. 

"You don't speak to people a lot, huh," Winry smiled. 

"I like to keep to myself," Ed said. 

"Are you Izumi's son?"

"No, just a friend," 

Winry looked down at the ground thinking of something to say to Edward but she couldn't find anything to say. She looked at the sky and back at Ed. They stayed still for a few more moments but then the wind blew harder. Winry knew that 'he' was coming. Ed looked tensed and turned around. There standing with a big smile on his face was Envy.

"Not you again," Winry said. 

"You know him?" Ed asked her.

"No he just shows up a lot," she replied. Ed looked back at Envy with a glare. What's with him? Winry thought. Ed was acting like he hated Envy. 

"I see you've become what you hated the most, huh Envy," Ed said.

"So you haven't died yet," Envy said very coldly. Ed said nothing to the comment. Winry looked at both of them confused and terrified. 

"How's your little brother, Edward?" Envy said breaking the silence. 

"How should I know…I haven't seen him since…" Ed said but didn't finish. They heard a door open and then Izumi came out of the house. She looked shock. 

"What are you doing here!?" She yelled. Envy smiled. "Lady Izumi, how nice to see you."

"Shut it! Envy, I have no time for your jokes. What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here for Elizabeth," he said and looked at Winry. Then he left. Winry had a chill go down her back. Winry looked at Edward and did he looked angry at Envy. 

"Thanks for the chat Pinako," Izumi said, breaking the silence. 

"No problem,"

Izumi nodded at Edward, and he got in the car. Izumi looked at me and smiled but the smile wasn't warm it had sadness behind it. Winry waved good-bye to them as they left. Pinako pulled Winry inside.

"Never go outside by yourself again! Got it?" she told Winry.

"Okay, Grandma why did Envy called me Elizabeth if that was my mother?" Winry asked still shocked by the looked in Edwards face.

"I-I don't know…Winry…go get breakfast ready," Pinako said shocked at the question her grand child asked her. Winry did as she was told. All through the day Winry couldn't get the image of Edward Elric's face and perfect body out of her head. That night she heard screaming from down stairs. She got up and ran to the living room. Winry stopped dead on the end of the stairs. She saw her Grandma bleeding.

"Winry, go to the basement! There will be a bag down there, wait a couple of minutes then get out of here!" Pinako yelled. Winry didn't move she just stood there, frozen. 

"Go!"

Winry ran to the basement ignoring the screaming that came from the outside and the tears that where coming down.

Cliff hanger! What will happen to Winry and Pinako and who's screaming? Keep reading and find out. 


	3. Chapter 3

This story will now be told in Winry's P.O.V.

--

I stopped at the door that lead to the forest. I wanted to go to see if my Grandmother was okay but I was scared that I'm going to be killed. Then I smelled something. Fire! The house was on fire! I ran out into the forest. I looked at the house.

"Grandma!" I yelled.

I heard and evil laugh and ran deeper into the forest. I stopped to catch my breath.

_I so sorry, Grandma._

I opened the bag. Inside of it was a letter and it was from Grandma. It said._ Winry by the time you read this I'll be dead. Go to Izumi's house. The directions are behind this letter. Please be careful. Love, Pinako._

Tears came down my face and on to the note and I started walking.

After a few hours I got to Izumi's house. A little kid with green hair was outside playing.

"Um… can you get Izumi?" I asked him. He nodded and ran inside. I looked at her house it was simple with red bricks and a second story.

"Winry.." I heard Izumi said. I turned around. There was a frown on her face. I walked into her house.

"Sit," she said pointed to a chair.

"I see it has happened," she sighed.

"You knew this would happen!? Why didn't you do something!? My Grandmother is dead!" I yelled, tears running down my face. How could she let my Grandma die like that!?

"Winry listen, Pinako and I knew something close to this would happen, but I told her that her plan might kill her but she didn't listen to me. There was nothing I could have done," she said sipping her tea. I looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Winry but now I need you to go to a safe place," she looked at me.

"What's going on here?" I asked. She didn't answer she just got a piece of paper.

"Give this to the person that is written on the front," she said handing me the paper.

"Edward!" she yelled. Then out of no where Edward came.

"I need you to go with Winry to the city in the far north," she looked at him.

"What!?" he yelled. He face got angry. "You know I can't!"

"But you have to,"

Then Edward looked at me. His gaze intense with what looked to me was thirst.

"You can do what you need to do later at the right time," Izumi said handing him an envelope.

The next day a knock on my door woke me up.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Get up, it's time to go," Edward said. I moaned and got up. I got dress and went to the kitchen. Izumi was cooking and her son ,Wrath, was playing with some toys.

"Good morning, Winry?" she smiled.

"Good morning," I said back. I look around and Edward wasn't there. Izumi put only one plate of food on the table.

"Here you go,"

"What about you and Wrath?" I asked.

She looked at me. "We already ate,"

_This early?!_

I shrugged and ate my food. Edward came in and said. "Time to go,"

I got up and followed him to the door.

"Wait!" Izumi shouted. "I need to give Winry another letter that I forgot to get."

I grabbed it from her.

"You must not open any of those letters until you get to the city," Izumi's serious face looked at me and Ed. We nodded and left. The sun was shinning so brightly it kind of hurt my eyes.

"We should walk in the forest," Ed said.

"Why? It's quicker this way," I stated.

"Because, they guy who killed Pinako might be after you. He could see you very well but in the forest he'll have no chance,"

It was true what he was saying so I agreed and was went into the forest. After a few hours, my feet started hurting.

"Can we stop and rest!" I whined.

"No,"

I didn't listen to what he said and sat down on rock.

"Hey! Get up!" he yelled.

"Nope, I'm tired and I'm going to rest if you like it or not!"

He sighed. "Fine,"

We sat quietly for three hours till I couldn't take the silence any more.

"So Edward ever had a girlfriend?" I asked.

He looked at me, his eye's sad and mad.

"No,"

"Have you ever had a crush?"

"No,"

"Is that all you can say!?"

"No,"

"You're so quiet!"

"Can you be quiet?"

I ignored that last comment.

_Why won't he talk to me? Doesn't he trust me?_

"Do you trust me?" I asked blushing.

"I don't know,"

"You can trust me,"

"Can you trust me?" he asked, his eyes intense.

"Of course,"

I didn't give the answer much thought. I mean why would he hurt me? He's not a monster.

"Do you like vampire's?" he asked.

"They aren't real."

"What if they are real? Could you trust a vampire?"

"No, I mean every time I read a book or see a movie they are evil monsters. They should be killed,"

I looked at Edward, his face showed sadness. He looked away from me like I hurt him or something.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked moving closer to him.

"Stop, don't get close to me," he said.

I backed away from him, scared.

"I'm sorry I just don't feel comfortable with…excuse me," he got up and went deeper in to the forest.

_What's wrong with him?_

_--_

_So for the delay but….Kelcey if you say something about this I will hunt you down._

_Well any way a lot of things have been going on since the school year is almost over! Yeah! cough So sorry!_


	4. Chapter 4

I stayed waiting for Edward to get back from whatever he is doing. I can he leave me here alone? I have a crazy person after me!!! I sighed and looked around. The silence gave me time to think, but the thoughts were horrible. Why would one kill my Grandmother? Then I remember the first time I met Ed and blushed. He is soo hot!! Oh man, don't tell me I'm falling for him!

"Just great!" I shouted. Then I heard a noise and got up.

"Calm down it's just me," I heard Ed's voice from behind and relaxed.

"Don't you ever scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I got you some food," he handed me a sandwich. "Well since it's dark out we should make camp here,"

I sat down and looked at Ed. No he looked calmer and more normal. I remember what he asked me before he left.

"Do you hate vampires or something?" I asked. He looked at me shocked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you asked me if I did. So you must have to do something with that subject," I said. He looked away and said nothing. I got closer.

"Ed are you a vampire?" I teased.

"What NO!" Ed yelled. I laughed and sat back down. Looked at the night sky.

"I was just kidding. Wow you take everything to seriously!" I said. He looked at me and smiled. I turned away trying to hide my face.

Next morning, I woke up and found food already made. I looked for Ed but he wasn't around. I looked back at the food and drool went out of my mouth.

"Well, I guess this is for me!" I grabbed the spoon and started eating.

"You can chook by eating to fast you know,"

I turned around and there was Edward, looking at me eat like a pig. Great now he thinks I'm a pig.

"Heh! I was hungry and there was food right in front of my face so…You want some?" I asked. He looked at the plate and away. What's wrong with him? I looked at the food and back at him.

"Did you put poison in this?"

"No,"

I gave a glare and kept on eating. When we started walking, he didn't say anything, which bugs me cause I can't be with a guy for who knows how long and not talk to each other! I looked at my feet and heard Ed say. "Who's after you?"

"I really don't know, but I have a pretty good idea who it is,"

"Who?"

"Envy…"

Edward stopped walking, I looked at him. His face looked shock and angry.

"That bastard!" he hissed. He knows Envy? My hands started to tremble.

"How do you know him!? Do you know where he is!?" I asked. If he knows where he is I can find Envy and hurt him!!!

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since…" he didn't finished. I knew something was wrong by now. That Ed had something to do with Envy and that Envy did something horrible to him. I just wish that Ed would tell me what happened.


End file.
